


Pretty_Str4nge

by Luigiy_Bored



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Death, Depression, Homophobia, Multi, Other, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigiy_Bored/pseuds/Luigiy_Bored
Summary: Pagie Henderson is a princess trying toescape her controlling Mother and absentFather.With the help of her very Strange butintelligent friend May.Can she escape her mother? Heal from her Father's Death?I suck at writing so be prepared for the worst grammar and spelling.





	Pretty_Str4nge

I never thought I potentially could be running through a forest crying, yet here I am.

Suddenly, I listen to the sound of a branch breaking in front of me. Considering I couldn't see anything further than three feet in front of me, along with not wanting to fright myself, I ignored it and continued walking, down the old broken path as I started walking again the noises started getting louder and out of nowhere, I saw a girl in front of me.

She had brown hair tied with yellow ribbons, clothes that could pass off as rags more than a dress, and it looked like there were hundreds of scars and bruises littering her body. I was scared at first, but then realized she was too injured to do anything.

_“Are you okay ?”_ She asked in a soothing voice. I'm the one who should be asking that. She looks deathly pale and looks like she could pass out at any second now. I should get her help but don't know how since I have no idea where I am. 

**“Where are your parents?”** I ask. She looks like I just told her I’m going to kill her by the look on her face. Then she started shaking telling me _“no”_ over and over again. Maybe her parents died and _that's_ why she was scared?

I should comfort her, I realized she was still shaking, and she was crying now. I sit down next to her telling her it's okay and that she will be fine. She slowly started to calm down. _"Can you continue talking, please?”_ her voice sounded weak and rough from crying so much. 

But I compiled, started talking. She started talking too, and we talked for hours until the sun came up. I admit I’ve never talked or enjoyed talking that long, but that soon changed. I found my first friend by both of us crying in the middle of the woods. 

_**PAGIE!**_ My mother shouted. I didn't hear what she said. _**You should pay more attention! “You do realize that it could have been important?”.**_ My mother always says this every day at breakfast, lunch, dinner really anywhere. 

It always starts with her complaining about me not acting right or how I should listen more and every time I stare off into space she says that. Then she yells at me for not paying attention to her. Since she's being quiet now I take the opportunity to leave before she starts yelling again. 

This time I'm greeted by a warm and gentle voice by my bedroom door. **“May”** I say. She looked so different, blue hair striped with light blue tied up into two huge pigtails, long bangs that reached her chest and curly hair that reached her shoulders. Brownish gold goggles and a brown hat. Grey Jean overalls. Then finally a blue and white striped shirt.

The only thing that wasn't different was the cuts and bruises that were all over her skin and a very noticeable purple bruise on her face. Sometimes I wonder how she's alive. She says it's from her experiments, But I don't believe that.

But every time I ask her, and she says that I shrug it off because I can't think of any way she could get so many injuries in so little time.

I walk to my room and tie half of my hair into a ponytail and wash my face with a rag. I look back at it seeing a white pigment staining it. Reveling my dark olive skin. 

I never liked wearing it but know I would be punished, if I didn't. I pick up one of my novels and sit down in one of my chairs finally being able to relax. But I think I jinxed it when I heard it.

** _“PAIGE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!”_ **

I sigh and start to walk down to the first level of the house passing by paintings, rooms, and other decorations on my way. I walk on the creaky floorboards careful not to make a noise. I want to stall walking downstairs. Walking as slow as possible I finally reach the dining room doorway. I'm dreading making my presence known but then I look through and see May.

**“Damn it”** I say under my breath. She always has to make a big fuss about May being **“In her home”** and **“She's not allowed to be here”. **But I still let her inside our home. Seeing May getting yelled at by my mom isn't something I want to continue seeing. I see that May is visibly shaking.

I freeze up not being able to move. I feel paralyzed watching May slowly start crying. Repeating that she's sorry. _**“I know you're there”, “Paige”**_ she says anger lancing her voice. “_**You aren't going to come out?”, “You're going to let your freak of a friend continue to cry?”. ” she's so scared Paige”. “You should come out.”** _I'm shaking and resisting the urge to throw up. Even though I'm shaking, I can't move not an inch. 

_“Stop, no, please, I'm sorry”_ I hear May say in a shaky voice, it's so quiet I can barely understand her. She starts covering her head slowly sinking to the ground on her knees._**” Pagie, come out, she's even begging now!”.**_ I don’t move. **_“Fine you're not going to come out!”_ **She yells she picks up the stack of plants and starts throwing them in all directions one barely missing May. May starts crying harder now. I don't want to listen to this. 

She flips one of the tables in anger. One of the cups falls off the table and hits may in the face. Shattering and leaving bits and pieces of glass in her face. 

She storms out of the room leaving May and me in the dining room. It doesn't even take a second for me to get up, wipe my face, and run into the room to May. **“Hey it's ok, you're going to be ok, she's gone now, she's gone I swear,”** I say to her. 

I'm getting better at comforting May since this happens a lot which I don't think is healthy. I tell her not to come here, but she always refuses. I just don't want her to get hurt because of me.

**“Come on let's go”.** I carefully lift her up and put her arm on my shoulders. She's still crying but not as much as before. We walk over broken cups and plates. I lead her to the door opening it for her. **“I have to leave for five seconds okay”.**

She nods her head and walks outside waiting in the doorway. I ran into the house finding the first aid kit for her. I ran back downstairs avoiding glass. I opened the door, she stopped crying but still is shaking. **“I'm back, we should leave now.”** I say. 

We start walking down the darkly light path, filled with cracks, stones, and other overgrowths. We hear birds chirping, the leaves under my feet, and twigs brushing against trees._” It sure is nice outside?”_ **“Yeah, it sure is.”** I respond.

It hasn't been this warm since last year when we celebrated May's birthday. I remember going to her cottage, and giving her gifts. She refused at first but accepted them in the end anyway. 

No one showed up except me which isn't surprising since not a lot of people like May. I don't understand why. She is so nice and sweet and never gets mad. Even if you try to piss her off it doesn't work. But there's no good person to compare her to except me but I get pissed off really easily.

Finally, I realized we were already there and I'd been standing in front of the old cottage she calls home for ten minutes. Well, technically it isn't her home but an abandoned building no one is using. Her parents don't live there. But it's still like a home where she sleeps, eats, and works there. So it's more of a home then the legal one she does have.

We walked into the cottage that was filled with tools and other equipment. Walking into what she calls a living room even though it's more of a room with two old chairs and some books on the ground beside them.

I pick up the first aid and sit down looking through it. I take out a cloth, tweezers, and band-aids. The band-aids weren't necessary, but I thought she would look cute with them on.

She's sitting in the other chair, I face her. I take the tweezers and carefully take the glass out, then take the cloth and wipe the blood off, and then I put band-aids all over her face.** “Done”** I say. 

She gets up and goes to the other room, presumably to work on one of her experiments. I take the books off the floor and look through them. Then one of them catches my eye.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reaching this garbage.


End file.
